Twilight Princess Love
by Luthien Surion-my elvish name
Summary: Twilight Princess Song-fic one-shot. Zelink, please R&R, criticism and flames welcome!


**AN::: #****MAJOR TWILIGHT PRINCESS SPIOLERS!!!!#**ok, this is my first fic, so it might suck. Pleez don't be too harsh in reviews! Uh ya...most of this fic is in Midna's point of view, though some is in link/zelda's or in the light spirits'. Oh! Umm i chose the light spirits cuz link is from ordon, and zelda's from lanayru (hence ordona and lanyru ) also this mighta worked better with OoT, but i didn't think of that b4 i wrote it.

Disclaimer A) i don't own the Legend of Zelda, Nintendo does. B) i don't own the song lyrics, Disney and Elton John do... C) if i owned either of those i'd be mega-rich and this wouldn't be just on ! ok... on to the story!

_Twilight Princess Love_

Midna floated beside Epona, watching as the Light Spirits gave their light arrows to Princess Zelda. _Hehe… looks like they like each other,_ she thought as Link offered his hand to the princess. "Hmm… I wonder…" she mumbled to the horse when Zelda accepted his hand, smiling and blushing slightly. "Yup, I'm right," she whispered. She watched the two stand there smiling at each other, each blushing, but not realising what it meant just yet. Midna giggled, but not _quite_ in the evil way she was known for.

_**I can see what's happening,**_

_**and they don't have a clue!**_

_**They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line,**_

_**our trio's down to two.**_

_**Ze sweet caress of twilight,**_

_**there's magic everywhere,**_

_**and with all this r o m a n t i c atmosphere…**_

_**disaster's in the air!**_

Giggling madly, she didn't notice as Ordona and Lanyru stared down at them all in wonder…

_**Can you feel the love tonight…**_

_**The peace the evening brings?**_

_**The world for once in perfect harmony…**_

_**With ALL its living things…**_

They returned to Hyrule Field where Ganondorf was currently riding to and fro searching for the princess and hero who had just disappeared as he was about to run them over. Zelda explained her plan to Link and they both mounted onto Epona. Link started thinking about how his life had been before the "Twilight Fiasco" and how he felt now, but was unsure as to tell Zelda what was on his mind.

_**So many things to tell her,**_

_**But how to make her see,**_

_**The truth about my past? Impossible!**_

_**She'd turn away from me…**_

Zelda, noticing his silence, asked him what he was thinking about, but the only response she got was him shaking his head and continuing after Ganondorf with a faint blush on his face.

_**He's holding back, he's hiding,**_

_**but what, I can't decide.**_

_**Why won't he be the king I know he is…**_

_**The king I see inside…?**_

Ordona and Lanyru looked at each other and nodded. Like Midna, they could see what was happening between the goatherd and princess. They wanted it to work between the two, however they didn't know how to help them. So, they just watched as Link proceeded to kill Ganondorf and then walk back over to the princess and take her hand, asking if she was alright. When it seemed she was fine, they turned to watch the sunset.

_**Can you feel the love tonight…**_

_**the peace the evening brings?**_

_**The world for once in perfect harmony,**_

_**With ALL its living things.**_

Suddenly they both noticed something, or _someone_ on the hill. Link, racing up the hill with Zelda quickly following, got to the top first. What he saw left him speechless. When Zelda got to the top as well, she saw why. Midna, who had begun to go back to the Mirror of Twilight, was standing there. Not floating, but _standing_. She had gotten her original form back and Zant's curse was finally broken! The two just stood there, not knowing what to say.

Midna, amused by Link's reaction, was the first to speak. "What? Say something! Am I so beautiful that you have no words left?" she asked. Link kind of just stood there looking at her, unable to believe his eyes. Zelda walked up to stand beside him.

"The curse is broken. When Link killed Ganondorf, Zant must also have been killed. It will be safe to return to the Twilight Realm, you won't need to worry about being changed back into you're cursed form by him," she said, glancing fondly at Link. Predictably, the Hero blushed under her gaze, right to the tips of his long, pointy Hylian ears. To his surprise, so did Zelda.

After a quick glance between the two, Midna gestured to the south-west, towards Gerudo Desert where the Mirror of Twilight was waiting for them. "Shall we?" she asked. When they both nodded, she prepared to warp to the Mirror Chamber. As they warped, she thought about the way Link and Zelda had looked at each other. There was no doubt about it, they were in love.

_**Can you feel the love tonight...**_

_**You needn't look too far...**_

_**Stealing through the night's uncertainties,**_

_**love is where they are.**_

When they arrived in the Mirror Chamber, Midna turned to the Princess and Hero. "I guess this is farewell, huh?" She looked at the two, smiling sadly. She had come to truly care for them as her friends. She took a deep breath and continued on, "Light and Shadow cannot mix. But..." she paused. Watching the moon rise slowly as the sun set behind her, she spoke again. "Never forget that there is another world bound to this one."

She looked back at them as Zelda spoke for the first time since they got to the Chamber. "Shadow and Light are two sides of the same coin... one cannot exist without the other," she said. Continuing on, she said, "I now know the reason why the goddesses left the Mirror of Twilight. It was destined that we would meet." Turning to watch the sunset she said "Yes, that is what I believe..."

Midna smiled kindly at that. "Zelda, your words are kind and your heart is true." She glanced at Link, continuing to speak. "If all of Hyrule is anything like you, then you'll be alright." She looked at the mirror now, thinking. "Well, as long as this mirror is around, we will still be able to see each other." She glanced at the two Hylians quickly before turning to run up the stairs to the Gate of Twilight. She turned one last time to look at them, this time with tears in her eyes. Taking a deep breath, she took a step forward. "Link...I...See you later," she said. Looking at them fondly, thinking about how happy they'd be together, she pushed one of her tears towards the Mirror and went through the Gate back into the Twilight Realm.

_**And if he falls in love tonight,**_

_**it can be assumed,**_

_**his carefree days with us are history...**_

_**In short, our pal is doomed...**_

Throughout the entire time, Link had remained silent, but when Midna's tear went through the Mirror, cracking it, he and Zelda had turned towards Midna, who was still smiling sadly. Finally he was able to speak, "NO!" he shouted. Of course, there was nothing he could do, as soon as Midna was completely gone, the Mirror shattered into millions of tiny shards beyond repair. She was gone.


End file.
